1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting stand and a hanger for supporting stand, and especially relates to a supporting stand with hanger and a detachable hanger for supporting stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An LCD monitor for desktop computer is usually fixed by a supporting stand, which generally only provides supporting the monitor. As multimedia applications develop, users prefer wearing a headphone. The headphone has a certain volume, leading to a load on the storage therefor. In a practical application, when the headphone is not in use, the headphone is usually put on a table or a computer host, even or is hanged obliquely on an upper corner of the monitor. However, putting the headphone on the table makes the table chaotic. The headphone put on the computer host falls down easily due to an impact. The headphone is hardly fixed just by being put on the monitor, leading to falling on the table easily. Furthermore, hanging the headphone on the monitor may make the monitor shake slightly; after the hanging, the headphone covers a portion of the screen of the monitor. For this issue, some monitors on sale are equipped with a fixed hanger on the frame thereof for a headphone or other object to hang thereon. However, the fixed hanger is protrusive to the casing of the monitor, which is inconvenient to store the whole displaying equipment (including the monitor and the supporting stand). Moreover, hanging the headphone on the fixed hanger disposed on the frame of the monitor still may make the monitor shake slightly.